


Pensando en voz alta

by YoHeVenidoAquiAHablarDeMiOTP



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoHeVenidoAquiAHablarDeMiOTP/pseuds/YoHeVenidoAquiAHablarDeMiOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde aquella pequeña conversación entre Oliver y Felicity en la orilla de Lian Yu, las cosas no habían vuelto exactamente a ser lo mismo.<br/>Su relación de “compañeros de trabajo” en cuanto a lo referente a Arrow parecía mantenerse. Pero aparte esa relación, en la que solo intercambiaban información de los objetivos de Arrow, no había más. La relación de amistad que poco a poco se había ido formando, casi había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana. Y más ahora que Oliver no era nadie en la empresa de su familia, y por supuesto Felicity no era su asistente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pensando en voz alta

**Author's Note:**

> Es el segundo texto Olicity que escribo, así que no os ensañéis xD
> 
> Durante todo el rato que lo he estado escribiendo me he ido inspirando con una canción, os digo el nombre por si queréis escucharla mientras leéis (o antes o después xD) Jessie Ware - Say You Love Me
> 
> Espero que os guste :)

Desde aquella pequeña conversación entre Oliver y Felicity en la orilla de Lian Yu, las cosas no habían vuelto exactamente a ser lo mismo.  
Su relación de “compañeros de trabajo” en cuanto a lo referente a Arrow parecía mantenerse. Pero aparte esa relación, en la que solo intercambiaban información de los objetivos de Arrow, no había más. La relación de amistad que poco a poco se había ido formando, casi había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana. Y más ahora que Oliver no era nadie en la empresa de su familia, y por supuesto Felicity no era su asistente. 

Felicity había buscado un trabajo temporal en algun tipo de centro comercial así que pasaba las mañanas y parte de las tardes ocupada. Pero al llegar la noche, como casi todos los días, volvía al sótano del Verdant para ser los ojos y oídos de Arrow. Solo del superhéroe, no de Oliver, su amigo. 

Las noches transcurrían muy similares: Roy había abandonado temporalmente el equipo en su misión de buscar a Thea, Felicity trabajaba hasta media tarde y tras una visita rápida a su casa, llegaba poco después de Oliver y Diggle al Verdant, se sentaba en su mesa y se ponía a teclear en el ordenador hasta que aparecía una amenaza. Entonces informaba a los chicos y estos desaparecían poco después. Pasara lo que pasara ella lo vivía a través del comunicador que los enlazaba directamente con ellos para guiarlos. Una vez solucionado el conflicto se mantenían por la ciudad por si surgía alguno otro. Pasadas las horas Diggle normalmente se marchaba a casa con Lyla mientras que Oliver volvía al Verdant. A su vez Felicity hacía algunos ajustes a los ordenadores o simplemente recogía sus cosas y se marchaba. Coincidiendo algunas noches con Oliver llegando mientras ella se marchaba.

Felicity había dejado instalando un nuevo programa en uno de los ordenadores. Como tardaría horas decidió dejarlo toda la noche y revisarlo al siguiente día. Recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a marcharse. Seguía distraída mientras se movía, todavía pensando en el programa y otros ajustes. Al llegar a lo alto de la escalera marcó el código que permitía que la puerta se abriera y estiró la mano para abrirla. En ese momento y antes de que la tocara la puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció Oliver. Felicity se llevó la mano al pecho sobresaltada y suspirando con los ojos cerrados. Tras unos segundos los abrió para ver a Oliver en el mismo lugar.  
-Lo siento, no esperaba que estuvieras ahí –se disculpó con la capucha a la espaldas y sin antifaz.  
-No pasa nada, iba despistada –hubo un silencio durante un par de segundos- Como siempre, supongo.  
Oliver asintió pero no se apartó de la puerta para dejar a Felicity pasar. El silencio duró más de lo esperado, cosa que hizo fruncir el ceño a Felicity.  
-Mañana por la tarde tengo una reunión en Queen Consolidated.  
La sorpresa simplemente la hizo perfilar una pequeña O con los labios a la vez que levantaba las cejas.  
-Es el primer paso para recuperarla –continuó cambiando el arco de su mano derecha a su mano izquierda.  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –antes de que le respondiera volvió a hablar- Puedo pedirme el día en el trabajo mañana y así preparar la reunión- Sabes que puedes conseguir la empresa de vuelta.  
Felicity iba a continuar hablando pero la voz grave de Oliver la interrumpió.  
-No.  
El rostro de Felicity tuvo que ser todo un poema para que el propio Oliver, el que casi ni sentía ni padecía cada vez que hablaba con ella, cambiara su expresión.  
-¿Por qué? –pregunto ella en tono neutro, seria.  
Oliver expiró despacio antes de contestar.  
-Ya haces y has hecho suficiente por mí. Quiero hacer esto por mí mismo.  
-Sabes que no me importa hacerlo. Que pese a todo siempre te he ayudado con la empresa de tu familia.  
-Lo sé, por eso creo que ya te debo más de la cuenta.  
-Pero…  
Oliver dio un par de pasos hacia adelante acortando la distancia con ella y poniendo la mano derecha en el hombro derecho de Felicity. Ella involuntariamente mantuvo la respiración cuando notó el gesto y tras mirar a la mano en su hombro, volvió a mirarlo a él.  
-No te preocupes, si recupero la empresa recuperaras tu antiguo trabajo en el departamento de informática.  
Felicity quiso volver a hablar pero las palabras se atascaron en su garganta y Oliver ya había quitado la mano de su hombro antes de girar hacia las escaleras. Al parecer Oliver prefería mantenerla lejos ahora, pese que antes de la odisea con Slade era su sombra. Felicity tomó aire despacio y salió del sótano sin mirar atrás. 

Dos semanas habían pasado desde entonces. Dos semanas en las que entre ellos no había vuelto a haber contacto físico ni siquiera accidental. Cada día había evitado un poco más dirigirse la palabra si era posible. Diggle se había dado cuenta de este comportamiento mucho antes. Sabía que lo ocurrido entre ellos cuando Slade estaba en la ciudad podía costarle un tiempo superarlo a ambos. Pero jamás pensó que les llevara tanto tiempo y que cada vez fuera a peor. Sabía que con Oliver era imposible hablar, que por mucho que le preguntara nunca le respondería qué era lo que estaba pasando si es que le respondía. Por otro lado sabía que Felicity tenía la suficiente confianza con él como para hablarlo. Pero para su sorpresa, las veces que le preguntó qué estaba pasando entre Oliver y ella, Felicity le respondía un simple “nada” más brusco de la cuenta. Acompañado con algunas palabras más que intentaban suavizar el tono y quitarle importancia al asunto. Tras varios intentos decidió dejar de preguntarle. 

-Felicity puedes marcharte, ya hemos acabado –dijo Diggle a través del comunicador mientras conducía.  
Felicity seguía en el sótano frente al ordenador, mientras Oliver estaba yendo de vuelta.  
-Aun no, necesito algo más de tiempo frente al ordenador. Buenas noches John.  
-Vale. Buenas noches Felicity.  
Felicity dejó de escuchar a Diggle y el ruido de fondo, pero todavía podía escuchar el sonido de la moto de Oliver a todo gas.  
Minutos después seguí enfrascada en los números y letras que aparecían en las pantallas, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que Oliver había llegado hasta que no escuchó el sonido de su arco al soltarlo en la mesa metálica tras ella. Aun así no movió la vista de la pantalla ni hizo ningún movimiento. Seguía trabajando mientras escuchaba a Oliver moverse de un lado a otro: soltando el arco en la vitrina, soltando el carcaj, haciendo nuevas flechas. Tras casi una hora Felicity empezó a notar como se le comenzaban a cerrar los ojos solos. Era viernes, y toda la semana y los dos trabajos le estaban pasando factura a estas horas de la madrugada. Así que dejó el trabajo guardado para continuar al día siguiente y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Estaba aún de espaldas a Oliver mientras metía sus cosas en el bolso cuando lo escuchó a hablar.  
-Hoy me han llamado de Queen Consolidated –dijo sin demasiada emoción. Felicity se giró sobre sus talones para encontrarlo en la mesa del otro lado sentado frente a un puñado de cabezas de flecha mientras sostenía una en sus manos.  
-¿Y bien? –murmuró ella.  
-Parece que salieron contentos conmigo de la reunión. Esta semana vuelvo a verlos –giró la flecha entre sus dedos- Además he estado hablando con ellos por teléfono durante estas semanas.  
-Te dije que podrías hacerlo.  
Oliver asintió lentamente aun mirando la flecha que sostenía entre manos. entonces la soltó en la mesa delante de él antes de hablar.  
-Gracias a ti.  
La confusión bañó el rostro de Felicity.  
-Yo no he hecho nada esta vez. Tú has sido el que no ha querido que te ayudara…  
Oliver la interrumpió.  
-Desde esa primera reunión me he ido dando cuenta de lo que he aprendido de mi mientras trabajabas conmigo –explicó antes de girar el taburete donde se encontraba sentado hacía donde se encontraba Felicity.  
Ella dio unos pasos despacio hacia él, acortando la distancia unos metros.  
-No es verdad Oliver, lo has hecho tú.  
Oliver negó despacio apartando la mirada a la vez. Después volvió a dirigirla hacia ella un par de metros delante de él.  
-Ya te he dicho muchas veces que sin ti no hubiera podido mantener la empresa durante el tiempo que fue mia.  
Tras unos segundos en silencio Felicity se encongió de hombros cruzando los brazos.  
-Bueno, supongo que… de nada –dijo sin evitar la sonrisa.  
Felicity pudo ver como los labios de Oliver sonrieron justo antes de girarse de nuevo hacia la mesa. Pero que sonriera no eliminó el desagrado de que le diera de nuevo la espalda para volver al silencio ensordecedor en el que habían estado momentos antes.  
Comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia las escaleras, pasando unos centímetros tras él. Cuando el tacó sonó en el primer escalón, la voz de Oliver también se escuchó haciendo que se quedara quieta.  
-Buenas noches Felicity.  
Tras unos segundos Felicity decidió no contestar y seguir su camino a la parte superior de la escalera. 

De nuevo los días pasaron sin que nada cambiara la relación. Comenzaba a ser frustrante. Felicity cada vez se sentía más incómoda con aquella situación, y comenzaba a sospechar que en algún momento tendría que armarse de valor y renunciar a su puesto. No porque no le gustara ayudar a Oliver en su trabajo como Arrow, sino que esa relación, o la falta de ella, la estaba machacando cada día un poco más. Todo había empezado con una especie de amor platónico, un flechazo irónicamente, pero después el amor platónico se le fue yendo de las manos hasta descubrir que estaba más que enamorada de uno de sus mejores amigos. Pero no era correspondido. Si aquella noche Oliver no le hubiera dicho que la quería para engañar a Slade ahora no estaría así. Hubiera podido vivir con la situación de no ser correspondida, hubiera podido vivir siendo solo la amiga de Oliver Queen. Al menos durante más tiempo. Si el comportamiento de él no demostrara que se arrepentía de aquellas palabras, su relación sería mejor. Pero tal y como estaban las cosas, debía de cortar por lo sano. 

No era el mejor día para pensar en aquello. El tiempo era horroroso y no paraba de llover, había llegado al Verdant empapada por la lluvia y para colmo el ordenador principal no hacía más que darle problemas. Haciendo que tecleara y pulsara el ratón con más fuerza de la necesaria. Era domingo por la noche, Diggle estaba en casa con la muy embarazada Lyla y Oliver no tenía ni idea de dónde podía estar. De un momento a otro la pantalla del ordenador se volvió azul y tras unos segundos pasó a negro. Felicity se quedó como una estatua mirando la oscuridad tras el cristal y entonces notó el olor a quemado. Apoyó las manos en la mesa y se levantó despacio intentando no perder los nervios. Con la misma tranquilidad fingida se dirigió a uno de los rack donde se encontraban los servidores y de dónde provenía el olor. No tuvo que tocar nada para saber qué había ocurrido. En ese momento lo único que pudo hacer fue apagar todos los equipos informáticos. No quería ver ninguno de ellos encendido en un tiempo. Cuando volvió a su escritorio y se dejó caer en la silla se dio cuenta de que mantenía mordido el labio inferior evitando que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Fue absurdo ya que segundos después se encontró apartando lágrimas de frustración de sus mejillas.  
En cuanto escuchó la puerta de las escaleras abrirse se giró rápidamente hacia las pantallas y comenzó a quitar los restos de lágrimas de su cara rápidamente. No es que Oliver se fuera a fijar en eso. No es que fuera a preguntarle qué le ocurría. No es que fuera a acercarse a ella preocupado. No es que fuera a poner una mano en su hombro animándola a que le contara que la tenía así. Las lágrimas hacían acto de presencia de nuevo y tras algo que fue más un bufido que un suspiro, Felicity se levantó, se puso su chaqueta y se colgó el bolso de un hombro. Coloco la silla en su sitio y se giró en dirección a las escaleras. De nuevo como la otra vez, al pisar el primer escalón resonó la voz de Oliver.  
-¿Felicity?  
Espero congelada en el sitio a que continuara hablando. Los segundos pasaron y no dijo nada más. Felicity tomó aire despacio y bajando el pie derecho de nuevo al suelo se giró en dirección a donde venía la voz. Oliver estaba con la mirada fija en algo que tenía entre sus manos, vestido con con los pantalones de cuero verde. La chaqueta en algún punto del sótano. Al parecer Arrow había salido y ella no lo sabía. Desde donde estaba Felicty parecía un teléfono móvil o una pequeña tablet.  
-Necesito desbloquear esto –comenzó a explicar. Felicity caminó despacio hacia él acortando la distancia, pero manteniéndose a un par de metros.  
-Deberá esperar a mañana –respondió seria sabiendo que su respuesta le sorprendería, ya que era demasiado pocas las veces que ella se negaba a hacer algo, y más si eran sobre Arrow. Volvió a morderse el labio como minutos antes, las lágrimas comenzando a nublar de nuevo sus ojos mientras un par de ellas corrían por sus mejillas. No sabía si llorar o reír porque Oliver no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando justo al lado de él. De cómo la frustrada mente de Felicity se imaginaba diez razones distintas para olvidar al hombre que tenía delante de ella.  
-¿Te supondría mucho tiempo? –preguntó tentativamente. En el tono se notaba que en realidad no quería pedírselo pero no lo quedaba de otra. Felicity se preguntaba si había leído su pensamiento y le preguntaba cuanto tardaría en olvidarlo. “Más de lo que me gustaría” pensó ella.  
Entonces Oliver giró el rostro hacia ella para mirarla. Si Felicity no fuera consciente de lo inexpresivo que se había vuelto de un tiempo a entonces, juraría que un flash miedo cruzó su rostro. El silencio se mantuvo entre ellos mientras se sostenían la mirada.  
-Claro que no –comenzó a decir Felicity con ironía- No me supondrá nada, para eso está tu chica ¿miércoles dijiste aquella vez? –comenzó a caminar hacia él- Para solucionarte la vida cada vez que se lo pidas –gruñó entre dientes a la vez que dejaba el bolso en la mesa junto a la que pasaba y antes de estirar el brazo para quitar el aparato de las manos de Oliver.  
Él sorteó la mano de Felicity evitando que le quitara el teléfono. En cambio agarró su muñeca con la mano que tenía libre, dejando a Felicity quieta en el sitio.  
-Felicity, para –dijo aun sosteniendo su mano y mirándola a la cara.  
Las lágrimas comenzaban a secarse en las mejillas de la chica mientras nuevas aparecían en sus ojos.  
-Felicity para, no –comenzó a hablar más alto de la cuenta- Para tú, Oliver –se deshizo del agarre en su muñeca con demasiada ímpetu- Para tú de volverte un desconocido. Para tú de pasar de ser un amigo a ser simplemente alguien que está ahí. Para de hacer todo eso, para de empujarme fuera de tu vida, para de no quererme ni como amiga que es lo que había sido hasta ahora. Para de intentar hacer que te odie –tomó aire entre lágrimas- Para porque está empezando a doler demasiado. Tan solo… para –las tres últimas palabras salieron prácticamente en un susurro entre sollozos.  
No pudo evitar poner las manos sobre la mesa que había junto a ella buscando un punto de apoyo, dejando de lado a Oliver. Agachando la cabeza sin que las lágrimas dejaran de salir entre sollozos.  
-Felicity…  
Felicity lo acalló levantando su mano izquierda en el aire, aun mirando hacia abajo.  
-Soy estúpida por echarte de menos –declaró aun con la mano levantada- Porque sí, aun viéndote todos los días te echo de menos. Echo de menos lo que había entre nosotros aunque no fuera más que amistad –dejó caer de nuevo la mano en la mesa- No sé qué pretendes con todo esto. En realidad creo que lo sospecho, que, como he dicho, quieres echarme de tu vida haciendo que te odie o algo parecido. Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué ahora? –hizo una pausa y se irguió- ¿Qué ha provocado este cambio? –preguntó girándose hacia él. Oliver la miraba casi sin pestañear- ¿Te preocupa que después de todo lo que pasó con Slade salga herida? Perdona que te diga esto pero llegas tarde –dijo ácidamente- Quizá Slade no me hiriera físicamente pero me hirió de otras formas que están presentes todos los días. Y… -hizo una pausa mordiéndose el labio y dejando caer la mirada a sus pies- También he acabado saliendo herida por ti –afirmó entre susurros, esta parte no se atrevía a decirla en voz alta- Me dijiste que me querías cuando no tenías necesidad de decirlo, sabiendo que evidentemente yo sentía por ti algo más que amistad, pero que aceptaba solo eso. ¡Maldita sea Oliver, si no te hubieras convertido en esto –enfatizó levantando la mano hacia él- desde que volvimos de Lian Yu te hubiera perdonado esa falsa declaración con tal de que formaras parte de mi vida! –de nuevo las lágrimas cubrían su rostro- ¿Es que no ves el jodido cacao mental en el que estoy? –exclamó- A la vez que quiero olvidarme de ti te quiero en mi vida de la forma que sea, quiero seguir creyendo en ti, no puedo odiarte por mucho que hagas. ¡Joder Oliver Queen, ¿qué has hecho con mi vida?! –dijo demasiado alto a la vez que explotaba en sollozos y cubría su cara con las manos.

Tras unos segundos notó los brazos de Oliver alrededor de sus hombros a la vez que la empujaban hacia su pecho. Felicity intentó luchar pero tras unos segundos de forcejeo su llanto se hizo más fuerte y sus brazos quedaron atrapados entre ambos a la vez que su rostro quedó sobre la camiseta de Oliver. Y lloró aún más fuerte. Quieta en el sitio, al igual que Oliver el cual tampoco se movía, simplemente la mantenía en sus brazos. Felicity notaba la barbilla de Oliver apoyada sobre su cabeza mientras ella no podía parar de llorar. Con el rostro hundido en algún punto entre su pecho y el cuello, y con ambas manos agarradas con rabia a la camiseta sobre su estómago Tras un rato así el llanto comenzó a perder intensidad, probablemente debido al cansancio. Fue entonces cuando, después de todo el rato, notó como Oliver se movía. Su barbilla abandonaba la parte superior de su cabeza, entonces fue cuando la notó junto a su sien. La barba de unos días de Oliver rozando la piel junto a su oreja.  
-No era esto lo que quería –comenzó a decir con voz áspera en voz baja- Quería hacer que me odiaras, no que lloraras –hizo una corta pausa- Quería que olvidaras cualquier cosa buena que creyeras de mi –Felicity se mantenía quieta con la frente aun apoyada en su pecho y la camiseta entre sus dedos- Quería que pensaras que no mereces vivir una vida atada a mis obligaciones. A mis enemigos. Quería que no estuvieras en constante peligro. Desde la isla quería hacerte pensar que lo que te dije aquella noche en mi casa no era verdad –Felicity se tensó levemente comprendiendo el significado que podía tener esas palabras- Quería querer que te fueras de mi vida porque no puedo perderte… pero no quiero. No puedo querer eso por más que piense que es lo mejor –eso era toda una declaración de intenciones para Felicity. Pero aun así el tono que estaba utilizando Oliver le decía que aún había un pero.  
En ese momento comenzó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás intentando buscar su mirada, Oliver hizo lo mismo moviendo sus manos de la espalda de ella a la parte exterior de sus hombros. Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos.  
-Yo también te echo de menos –dijo despacio Oliver manteniendo su mirada- Todos los días Felicity. Pero no me lo permito, no puedo hacerte más daño del que yo y todo mi mundo ya te ha hecho.  
-Oliver… -comenzó a decir Felicity con voz ronca debido al llanto.  
-Shh –la interrumpió acercándose unos centímetros más. Sus rostros a menos de un palmo el uno del otro. Las manos de Oliver alcanzaron sus mejillas- Lo dije totalmente en serio. Lo que dije en la mansión –el corazón de Felicity dio un vuelco en su pecho. Sus manos seguían aferradas a la camiseta de Oliver. Él notó como se tensaban- Por un momento pensé que no volvería verte, que es Slade acabaría conmigo esa noche. Y me permití ser egoísta. Tuve que decirlo porque podía ser mi única oportunidad –una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Felicity pero Oliver la apartó con su pulgar aun en su rostro- No pensé en que podía pasar al día siguiente, que podía pasar si sobrevivíamos y ganábamos a Slade. Pero lo que me di cuenta es de todo el daño que había hecho él y todo el daño que rodean a mi vida no era algo que tú merecieras. Igual que yo no te merezco a ti.  
-No…  
-Sí, Felicity –la interrumpió- Todo lo que me rodea no es bueno para ti.  
-No, me da igual lo que te rodea. Me da igual lo que pienses –respondió ella- Yo te quiero a ti.  
Oliver cerró despacio los ojos. Felicity por fin soltó la camiseta de Oliver relajando sus manos sobre su torso.  
-Oliver no puedes decirme todo esto para ahora echarme de tu vida. No puedes, no te lo permito -Oliver sonrió levemente cerrando los ojos- Te quiero demasiado para dejarte hacer eso –murmuró cuando aún se encontraba él con los ojos cerrados. Levantando una de las manos hasta su mandíbula para acariciar con las uñas su barba.  
Oliver los abrió para encontrarse con la mirada sincera de ella. Tras unos segundos Felicity supo lo único que le quedaba para que cambiara de opinión.  
Entonces despacio se alzó un poco más a la vez que su mano libre buscaba la nuca de Oliver para obligarlo a bajar un poco el rostro. En menos de dos segundos sus labios habían encontrado los de Oliver en un simple roce de labios que pretendía decir lo que en palabras se quedaba corto. Tras unos segundos Felicity se separó levemente, ambos notando la respiración del otro sobre sus labios, aun rozando sus bocas. Esta vez fue Oliver quien se abalanzó sobre su boca atrapando sus labios entre los suyos. Sus manos acariciando las mejillas de Felicity mientras atrapaba sus labios una y otra vez, despacio pero intensamente. Felicity hundió sus dedos en el pelo de la nuca de Oliver, inconscientemente intentando acercarlo aún más. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron ambos pudieron notar el tiempo perdido hasta ahora. La falta de aire los hizo separarse unidos solo por sus frentes.  
-Te quiero –dijo Oliver con voz ronca y los ojos cerrados- Te quiero pero no puedo perderte. No puedo perder lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.  
-No quieres estar conmigo por miedo a perderme pero estás dispuesto a dejarme ir de tu vida, perdiéndome también –murmuró- Eres muy retorcido Oliver Queen.  
-Prefiero mil veces perderte sabiendo que estás en cualquier otro lugar, siendo feliz, antes que teniéndote y perdiéndote para siempre.  
-No creo que haya otro lugar donde sea feliz si no estás tú, asúmelo.  
El tono ácido los hizo sonreír a ambos.  
-¿De dónde has salido tú, Felicity Smoak? –preguntó sonriendo con ambas manos en sus mejillas acariciando su rostro con los pulgares.  
-Dímelo tú que fuiste quien me encontraste –respondió Felicity justo antes de besarlo de nuevo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido?  
> Si os ha gustado decidlo (si no también, eh?) A ver si así me inspiro a escribir más cositas...


End file.
